


What's Poppin'?

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Aoife Buckley, Buddie are endgame, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Family Feels, Firefam Feels, I have no reason for how often Buck is shirtless in this fic, John Buckley - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Social Media, Tease Evan "Buck" Buckley, TikTok, Worried Eddie Diaz, grandparents are the best, no beta we die like men, pre-wedding, thirst traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: As he sat in the car, his grandmothers hand clasped in his in the back of his sister car as they drove away from his home and family, Buck smirked to himself.If Eddie wanted him to make some Tiktok’s for him, then he was going to get what he asked for, just not in the way he expectedOr5 times Buck used Tiktok to tease Eddie in the week before the wedding and the 1 time it was used to comfort Eddie
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta “Hen” Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696384
Comments: 43
Kudos: 365





	What's Poppin'?

Buck couldn’t help the way his chest constricted as he watched Maddie and his grandmother load his bags into Maddie’s car.

‘It’s going to be okay mi amor’, Eddie reassured, rubbing a soothing hand up and down across Buck’s arm.

Buck simply hummed absently, ignoring the niggling anxiety that was being to take hold of his lungs causing his breathing to a hitch a little as Maddie packed the final bag into the trunk before closing it with a resounding bang.

Instead he turned in his fiancée’s arms, burying his head in the junction of his neck and shoulder, breathing him in. Eddie didn’t say a word, simply wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist, pressing a kiss to wild curls and rubbing a hand along Buck’s side.

‘I don’t wanna go’, Buck mumbled into Eddie’s neck, feeling the older man shiver as his lips brushed sensitive skin.

‘I know mi vida, I know’, Eddie sighed softly, ‘But it’s your family’s tradition and I don’t want your grandparents to hate me, they’re only here till after the wedding and with the way they vetted me and Chim over you two, I’d like to live to see you walk down that aisle to me’.

Buck sighed again, squeezing Eddie close as he heard his grandmother and sister make their way back towards the porch, chatting in a mix of English and the occasional broken Irish from his sister.

‘Eóghan, a stór, are you ready to go?’, his grandmothers lilting accent drew him from his hide out.

Instead of answering her, he simply shook his head, placing a kiss on Eddie’s jaw and glaring at the older man when he felt his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

‘You’re supposed to be on my side, traitor’, Buck hissed, slapping Eddie’s shoulder as he loosened his grip on his fiancée.

He turned his gaze to his grandmother who was watching him with amusement obvious in her blue eyes. Her curly hair was left down, streaks of her faded natural auburn mixed with the grey that had settled over the years. He let himself take in the wrinkles that had set in since the last time he had seen her, all from years of laughter and joy with her own husband.

Buck often wonder how a woman so loving and carefree, someone with so much joy and laughter, had raised someone like his father who was cold and distant at the best of times.

‘A Mhórai, I don’t get why it has to be a week’, Buck complained, letting Eddie squeeze his hip reassuringly, ‘I understand the day before is tradition, but a week is a little much’.

‘Eóghan Ó Buachalla, I know you are not complaining about my family tradition’, his grandmother scolded making Buck shrink back into Eddie a little, ‘My great-grandmother did not see her husband for the week before the wedding and they died within hours of each other after a long happy life. Your grandfather and I stayed separated the whole week and we have been married over 50 years! You might have been born and raised here a stór, but part of you is still Irish, and we are a superstitious bunch, Now I am sure do ghrά doesn’t want a cursed wedding, do you Edmundo?’.

Eddie, the traitor, simply smiles sweetly at his grandmother, shaking his head, his voice soft, ‘No ma’am, I want Evan to be the last love of my life, if abiding your traditions ensure half the happiness I have seen you and John share, then I’ll count us lucky’.

Buck resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Eddie’s sweet talking, instead letting his gaze drift to the approving glint in his grandmother’s eyes as she stepped forward to pinch Eddie’s cheek. Eddie didn’t even flinch, an impressive feat under the strong fingers of Aoife Buckley.

‘Good man’, Aoife praised, patting Eddie’s cheek before turning to Buck once more, ‘Now I am heading to the car, you have five minutes to kiss him goodbye a stór before I drag you to the car myself’.

They watched in silence, still encased in each other’s arms as she made her way back down the pathway to where Maddie was waiting against the driver’s door.

Once both women were in the car with little possibility of hearing their conversation, Eddie began to speak.

‘I know you don’t want to do this, that your anxiety is sky rocketing right now but just think of how amazing it will be when you see me standing there, waiting at the alter for you, all dressed up’, Eddie smiled gently, cupping Buck’s cheek, ‘A week is nothing in comparison to getting to spend a lifetime waking up next to you dulzura’.

Buck could feel his cheeks flushing, words getting caught in his throat as he simply nodded before pulling Eddie into a gentle kiss.

‘I’m going to miss you and Chris though’, Buck muttered against Eddie’s cheek as he placed a kiss there, ‘They even got Bobby to stagger our shifts so I won’t run into you at the station’.

Eddie hummed softly, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone, ‘I know mi amor, it isn’t going to be easy for us either but hey, maybe you can make some new tiktoks for me? No rule against that in your grandmother’s traditions’

Buck smiled, kissing Eddie softly again as Maddie sounded the horn behind them, ‘I’ll see you in a week babe’

He turned and made his way down the footpath towards the car, letting a loud laugh out as he heard Eddie call out behind him.

‘I’ll be the man in the tux at the altar, don’t you dare be late Buckley!’.

As he sat in the car, his grandmothers hand clasped in his in the back of his sister car as they drove away from his home and family, Buck smirked to himself.

If Eddie wanted him to make some Tiktok’s for him, then he was going to get what he asked for, just not in the way he expected.

1.

It had been twenty-four hours since he had kissed Evan Buckley goodbye on the steps of their porch and watched him drive away.

He’d gone about his day as usual since Buck had left. He had taken the time to tidy the house, to prep the guest room for his parents and text his sisters to arrange airport pickups and arrangements for the other members of his family that had accepted invites.

He’d spent thirty minutes on the phone with Judd Ryder, ensuring that the man knew where the hotel and church were as his and Grace’s shifts had them flying in the morning of the wedding.

After twenty minutes of Judd calling him a dumbass city boy and arguing over Eddie’s status as a Texan, their call had ended in its usual fashion, with an alarm blaring and one of them rushing headfirst into danger.

Eddie hadn’t had much time to contemplate how empty his home suddenly felt with Christopher at school and Buck gone as his shift had been approaching fast and he was wolfing down a late lunch before rushing out the door to make his night shift.

It wasn’t until he was in uniform, tying his shoes alone in the locker room, that he noticed just how deeply he felt his fiancée’s absence.

He had turned, like he did every shift, to make a comment to Buck about not getting himself injured, especially with the wedding close, but before he could get the syllables past his lips, his brain registered the fact that the bench was empty.

Buck wasn’t there.

Eddie had shaken it off, pushing past the disappointment and scolding himself internally for being so needy when he was literally binding himself eternally to the love of his life in a handful of days.

That didn’t stop the shift being weird.

Although he had worked with Jensen before, gotten along with her greatly and even gone of double dates with her husband and Buck, they didn’t have the same instant connection on the field as he and Buck did. Their work was good. They communicated well, but the spark he got when he read a plan simply from the look on Buck’s face was missing.

It had settled in when he got home, kissing Christopher a quick hello before Carla whisked him off to school and he had fallen into their empty bed in a too quiet house.

Tiredly, he had dug his phone from his pocket, almost willing it to light up with a call from Buck, but instead the screen remained black until he initially found his way to Buck’s Tiktok.

And there it was.

A new Tiktok.

Eddie clicked into with a soft smile on his face.

He read the caption first, having paused the video to do so and turn the sound up on his phone.

It simply read, ‘My fiancée and I aren’t allowed see each other till the wedding this Sunday, he asked me to make Tiktok’s to show I missed him, here you go babe ;)’.

Eddie hit play, and as usual when it came to Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley, he was not prepared for what was coming.

The video showed a smirking, sweaty and shirtless Evan Buckley. His curls tousled. His legs clad in his tight running leggings as he stood in Maddie’s guest room, the rising sun bathing it in a soft glow.

The audio was that of the Ahi Challenge.

‘Ponteme de espalda’, the audio began and Buck bite his lip. He began to swing his hips from side to side, fists clenched by his hipbones, lip still caught between white teeth as he gazed at the camera sultrily. ‘Ahi’, Buck raised his arms above his head, muscles flexing, his hips still swaying as each leg did a little wave in time with the music. ‘Ahi’, his hands clasped behind his head, highlighting the cut of his biceps in the glow of the soft morning light. ‘Ahi’, Buck brought his arms down to chest level, entire body rolling to the beat of the song before he winked at the camera and the Tiktok ended.

Eddie moved in awe and shock, thoughts of sleep long gone as he dragged himself into the en-suite bathroom for a cold shower, but not before texting his fiancée that he was divorcing him within the hour after the wedding.

All he got in reply was a goddamn winky face.

2.

‘Two days of no Buck, how you are holding up Eds?’, Hen teased, sitting down beside him on the sofa as Bobby worked away in the background on dinner.

Eddie shrugged, throwing Hen a slight smile, ‘It’s strange. You know there are days when he never stops talking about random facts and yeah it’s cute but I kinda want him to shut up, and now that the house is quiet, I’d kill for him to tell me about the wedding customs of the Danish or the life cycle of a star in space’.

Hen nodded, laughing as she clasped a hand on his shoulder, ‘I know what you mean. Second shift without him and its been injury free, but damn do I miss that boy’.

‘Careful Hen, I’m going to tell him that and ruin your image’, Bobby shouted over the crackling of whatever he was making for dinner.

‘Cap, you do that and I can assure you, I will find a way for revenge through Athena’, Hen threatened jokingly as Eddie watched the two spar verbally, tossing back witty jokes and general pieces of conversation.

‘Where did this whole separation idea actually come from Eddie?’, Hen asked turning back towards him, ‘I know it wasn’t Mr. Cuddly or your grouchy self’.

Eddie threw her a glare as Cap called them to set the table for dinner.

‘His grandmother’s side of the family. When her great-grandmother wanted to get married, her parents thought her choice of husband wasn’t suited for her. Apparently, he was landed gentry? He was Anglo-Irish anyway and technically a Sir? I’m not 100%. Their parents agreed they could marry but only if their love was true and they had to prove it by staying apart for a week’, Eddie rambled as he set knives and forks in place, ‘Both sides apparently hoped the other would get cold feet and not show up at the church, but they held out and they did. Their families let them marry and they were so in love they died within hours of each other after a long life and it’s been a tradition ever since’.

He glanced up as he finished, Bobby setting plates of piping hot food on the table a soft look on his face that matched Hen’s.

‘That’s actually so sweet when you think about it’, Hen smiled, ‘I can see now why Buck would go along with it, even if he complained at first’.

Eddie snorted, ‘He did complain, but Aoife Buckley is not a woman to be messed with and shut it down pretty quick’.

As they called the others to the table and began to sit down, Eddie’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

When he checked the screen, all that it held was a notification that Buck had sent him another winky face text and a notification of LAFD-DisasterBoy.

A quick glance round the table showed everyone focused on eating, conversing or their own phones.

Being at the end of the table Eddie assumed it was fine to open the latest Tiktok on low volume.

He was wrong.

The audio this time was what he recognized to be Banana; the quirky upbeat having been something Buck used to work out to often.

There on his screen, once again shirtless, sunglasses resting on his head and smirking at the camera, was Buck, in dark grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips, exposing the hard-cut lines of his Adonis belt.

Eddie felt his mouth go dry, and then Buck started moving.

‘Sick’, the faint word was followed by a sharp confident jab of his left elbow to the side.

‘Quit it’, his right elbow repeated the movement, his face confident and smug.

‘Crew’, he brought both of his muscled arms in front of him, palms facing his body as he lowered them, fingers curling slightly.

‘Drop’, he dropped his head forward, smirking as his sunglasses fell and perched at the end of his nose so he could glance over the top of them at the camera. His thumbs tucked into the waistband of his sweats as he moved his hips expertly and sharply to the beats of the song, tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth, tongue stud glistening in the light. He licked his lips before giving the camera a slow once over, like he would Eddie when he was naked, before the video ended.

Eddie struggled to swallow the mouthful of food he had shoved into his mouth just as he sat down, coughing slightly as his brain tried to comprehend what he had just watched.

It wasn’t until Hen was thumping on his back gently, smirking at him as his phone lay on the table where he had dropped it, that Eddie realized he had underestimated the power a shirtless Evan Buckley and over him.

Once he had his breath back and the food had been swallowed safely, he turned a glare on Hen, ‘It’s your fault for teaching him how to do this’.

Her answering laugh followed him all the way home after their shift.

3.

Eddie was home alone the next time Buck’s Tiktok’s send him into a spiral of pining, disbelief and little bit of lust.

It had been a long day.

He was just getting off the night shift when Adriana and Sophia had needed to be picked up at the airport. Although Adriana was renting a car so she could take her kid’s sight seeing before the wedding, Sophia and her husband had only had their baby months before and neither wanted to drive. The fact they were travelling by air and taking their child into an unknown environment for the first time had them on edge, meaning Eddie needed to pick them.

It had gone smoothly. Everyone was where they were meant to be, at the times they weren’t meant to be. Eddie might have been tired, but the sight of his two sisters always brough him joy and warmth. The excited yelps of his nieces and nephews as they ran to tackle his legs before their parents could wrangle them made him wish Buck were there to greet them with him.

The ride to Abuela’s had been quiet, his little nephew sleeping finally after a hard flight. Sophia and her husband using the peace to catch some rest as Eddie navigated the traffic filled highways, making sure to keep Adriana’s car in his rear view.

Dinner had been filled with laughter and more food than he could eat.

Christopher had insisted on staying to help his cousins settle, insisting that Peppa could drop him to school tomorrow so Eddie could sleep in until his shift at noon.

His sisters had been disappointed not to have Eddie’s guapo boy-toy to greet them, but Eddie had reassured Buck was stopping by for dinner with them the next night, watching his sisters giggle and ask had he seen the latest Tiktok.

Eddie had waved his sisters off, bidding them goodnight and headed home to his empty house.

He treated himself to a beer, settling on the sofa with some bad reality tv that Buck refused to watch with him to decompress, and decided to check this Tiktok his sisters refused to tell him about.

Once again, he found himself wondering whether he should cry or scream at the teasing his fiancée was putting him through.

In the video Buck was standing in front of the weight rack, a bar loaded with weights before him as he shook out his hands. He smirked at the camera before turning to show off the shorts he was wearing.

Eddie chocked on his sip of beer.

The shorts, if they could be called that, came down just a few inches below Buck’s ass cheeks, covering enough that the video wouldn’t be taken down for violating policies. They were also baggy enough that nothing was truly on display, except for the pink, sparkly, cursive writing printed across Buck’s ass that stated, ‘Bride to be’.

Eddie watched, heart hammering in his chest as Buck turned back, grabbing the weights and ducking his head under and to the other side of the, lifting them behind his head. He wiggled, getting into the proper stance before he started to squat, back arched and ass sticking out, providing Eddie with the side profile of his husband to-be’s body that was clearly sculpted by the gods. As he squatted, the screen also split into sets of three videos in three lines. Starting with the left top corner, Buck squatted and in each of the boxes, the movement played delayed by a second. Buck stood back up before dropping back into the squat.

Eddie resisted the urge to throw his home across the room out of frustration, instead he dialed a familiar number.

As soon as the other man picked up, Eddie hissed out a frustrated, ‘The wedding is off and no one is to blame but you, you teasing bastard’.

Buck’s startled laughter loosened a knot in his chest before the younger man replied, ‘I bet if you give me ten minutes or so I could change your mind’.

Later that night, as Eddie slept, Buck sent another winky face text.

4.

‘And Bucky said we get to have cake and I can dance with you like at Harry’s house, and that he gets to throw flowers at people,’ Chris told Eddie excitedly, hands flying in excitement, almost tossing salad into Adriana’s hair from where she sat beside him at the table.

‘Of course, you can mijo’, Eddie laughed, making a face at his tiny nephew in Sophia’s arms before turning back to his son, ‘This wedding isn’t just for me and Bucky, it’s for you too. It’s us finally telling the world that Bucky is our family’.

Chris let out a sigh beyond his ten years, rolling his eyes and setting his fork down before looking Eddie in the eyes with the look that told Eddie his son though the was being silly.

‘Everyone already knows Dad, you’re just slow’, Chris teased, tossing a piece of lettuce at Eddie from across the table.

Adriana burst into laughter, copying Christopher and throwing a piece of celery at Eddie as he stared at them in disbelief.

‘That’s right Chris, your Dad was always slow growing up’, Adriana teased, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Eddie rolled his eyes, raising the piece of celery to fling back at her when a voice came from behind him.

‘No food fights in my house Eddito’, Abuela glared, patting his shoulder with the same force Aoife Buckley had pinched his cheeks, ‘Don’t make me mad before your wedding day or Evan will be mad at you on my behalf!’.

Eddie gave her a sweet smile and a quick apology in Spanish.

As Abuela walked away, appeased by the end of the sibling food fight that had never truly started, Eddie muttered a soft, ‘Buck would have joined in on my team’.

Chris snorted as he got up from the table with his younger cousins, ‘That’s a lie Dad, Buck would play against you and win’.

Eddie couldn’t process the level of betrayal his son had just laid on him, staring in disbelief as Chris walked away, chatting in Spanish with his cousin closest to his age.

‘I swear that boy grows more and more like you every day, Eddito’, Helena laughed, settling in beside her son and patting his hand sympathetically.

‘I hope not,’, Eddie shook his head before smiling, ‘Whether Buck admits it or not, Chris has started to take after him in terms of his gentleness and huge heart’.

His mother hummed, ‘That man has many talents, including his caring heart, I’m happy you found someone to make you smile and laugh again, mijo’.

Eddie smiled shyly, glancing down at the ring on his finger and twirling it gently. He missed Buck like a phantom limb in that moment.

‘He also has some pretty interesting skills judging from the Toktik thingy your sister showed me earlier’, Helena teased, elbowing her son in the side.

Eddie frowned, having been on shift early that morning and rushing to pick his parents up from the airport, he must have missed Buck’s latest Tiktok.

‘It’s Tiktok, Mami’ Sophia smirked, handing Eddie her phone already open on the video, ‘I’m sure Eddie is very, very familiar with this skill of Bucks’.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the implication in her tone, clicking play on the video.

Across the screen in a text box read, ‘Fireman skills ;)’.

In the video, Buck was in full uniform. His shirt stretched tight across his chest and arms, making him seem huge and stronger.

In the background, Jason Derulo played as Buck held a line of rope between his hands, eyes dark and focused on the camera.

‘Leave with me now’, Buck pulled the orange rope taunt between his hands, not holding it at the edges but towards the middle. ‘Say the word and we’ll go’, Buck swung one end of the rope, catching it and creating a loop at the right-hand side. ‘I’ll be your teacher’, Buck smirked, creating a second loop and leading it through the first. ‘I’ll show you the ropes’, he pulled the two loops, creating a knot between them as the song continued in the background. He bit his lip as he slides a hand into each loop, giving the camera a wink before grabbing the rope that was hanging after the knot and tightening the loops into handcuffs around his two wrists.

He finished the video with a cheeky wink at the camera.

‘Such a useful skill for firefighting, on one of my shows I saw them use that to pull a firefighter fro a building after he collapse’, Eddie’s mother praised, not noticing how her son had gone stock still beside her or the flush on his cheeks.

‘Yeah Eddie, a very useful skill for fellow firefighters’, Sophia smirked, choking back laughter as their mother confusedly asked what she was laughing at.

Later that night, when he was alone with Chris safely in bed, he texted Buck a simple middle finger emoji.

All he got back was that goddamn winky face.

5.

The fifth and final thirst trap came two days before the wedding while Eddie was on shift.

They had just come back from a messy call, each of them coated in mud and soot from a house outside the city. The call had taken hours, draining them and the rain brought back too many memories of the day Eddie was trapped underground with no way to contact his team.

So far, Bobby and Hen had come up to him, placing hands on his shoulder or arm, reassuring themselves he was still there, that they hadn’t lost him.

Eddie was grateful for the affection, for the tight hug Hen pulled him into after a shower spent fighting away the phantom chill that still followed him sometimes as it did in the hours following his escape from the tunnel.

She’d hugged him tight, ruffling his damp hair and then asked him to sit down.

Immediately his stomach sank, and his brain went down a spiral.

Hen was avoiding his eyes slightly, taking his hand as he sat down.

‘Eddie, Maddie called Cap and sent me something for you to see’, Hen started and immediately his mind went to Buck.

Maybe he had gotten cold feet. Maybe he had realized Eddie had too many issues. Maybe he had found someone else.

‘Hey, Diaz, breath’, Hen called, snapping him out of his spiral slightly as he turned to her, ‘It’s nothing too bad. She just wanted you to know what was happening and that if Buck had a bruise or cut, it’s because of his latest thirst Tiktok. She didn’t post it, but she thought you should see it’.

Eddie nodded, running a hand over his face. Buck was injured. All because he ahd jokingly asked him to make Tiktoks for him during their week apart.

Hen pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up the video.

If Eddie’s mouth hadn’t been dry from worry, it certainly would be at the sight on the screen.

On the screen Buck had his back to the camera as he stood in Maddie’s shower. His muscles flexed and wet from the water streaming down his skin. Eddie was thankful for the fact that you could clearly see he was wearing a long pair of baggy swimming trunks. The song ‘What’s poppin’?’ was playing as Buck ran his hands through wet dark curls. As the song went on to ask ‘What’s poppin?’ Buck spun around smirk on his face quickly disappearing.

Eddie watched as his fiancée lost his footing, eyes going wide before slipping backwards.

He didn’t get back up.

The video ended.

‘I have…I have to go’, Eddie managed to get out, hands shaking slightly.

‘Maddie called Eddie, he’s okay’, Bobby’s voice came from where he was now leaning against the locker room door, eyes as tense and sad as Eddie felt, ‘Possible minor concussion and cut under his hair, nothing some surgical glue won’t fix’.

‘I know, but Bobby… I need to see he’s okay myself’, Eddie whispered, fiddling with his engagement ring.

Bobby simply gave him a once over, nodded before nodding towards the station bay, ‘Shifts over, I’ll drive’.

+1

‘Edmundo Diaz, you turn that cute little bum of yours around this second or so help me God’, Aoife Buckley glared at her grandson’s fiancée. Arms on her hips as she stood at the entrance to the Emergency Room.

‘Ma’am please, Buck is hurt’, Eddie begged, running a hand through his hair, voice weakening as he spoke, ‘I need to see he is okay. I can’t do this. I know how much he hates hospitals; I need to be with him’.

His voice cracked at the end. All the tension and anxiety spilling out of his body in those few strained sentences.

He watched as Aoife’s eyes soften. She clucked her tongue gently, stepping forward and pulling all six foot of Eddie into her small frame. A gentle hand carding through his hair as Eddie blinked back tears.

‘A Chumann’, Aoife sighed gently, ‘Eóghan is fine. There’s barely a scratch on the boy but I know he gives all of us who love him more grey hairs than the Lord has time to count. Your son is with him, Maddie is with him too as is Howard’.

‘I know, but I just need to see he’s okay’, Eddie whispered, letting her comfort him gently.

‘I know the week is hard and long’, Aoife smiled, drawing back to cup Eddie’s face in her hands, ‘My John is just like Buck in many ways. The Wednesday before we got married, he fell from his horse during an afternoon ride and nearly broke a leg. I was distraught, but my mother, God rest her soul, wouldn’t let me see him. I cried for hours until she sat me down and told me this old saying’

‘Don’t fear an ill wind if your haystacks are tied down’, Aoife smiled, brushing a stray tear off Eddie’s cheek.

He stared at her, eyebrows drawn down in confusion as he tried to think of a response, ‘I don’t understand’.

Aoife rolled her eyes, pinching his cheek gently this time, ‘Of course you don’t a chumann. You’re but a child still. It means you don’t have to fear an accident or bump in the road when everything is fine and secure. You have nothing to fear Edmundo. My grandson thinks you hung the moon and painted the stars, and he is in there laughing and joking and counting down the hours till he gets to call you husband’

Eddie felt a smile pull at his face, his own hand catching Aoife’s as she pulled back from his cheek, squeezing it gently, ‘Thank you Aoife, I needed to hear that’.

Aoife laughed, squeezing his hand between both of hers before letting go and making a shooing motion, ‘Of course you did. Now off with you before I send John down to hunt you off’

Eddie laughed, pulling Buck’s grandmother close once more, ‘Give him a kiss on the forehead for me please, he’s a sucker for those’.

*

Later that night Eddie sat with Christopher tucked into his side, a disney movie playing on the screen as his son indulged his need for affection.

Christopher had been dropped home by his sister and promptly insisted his father pick him up because ‘Papa told me to kiss your forehead so you’d stop frowning’, before placing a big kiss on Eddie’s forehead making them both giggle.

‘Dad?’, Chris asked around the popcorn he had just shoved into his mouth, ‘Your phone is buzzing’.

Eddie ruffled his hair gently, reaching for his phone on the coffee table.

‘To cheer you up. PS. Chim is uninvited from the wedding for real this time. Love you ;)’, the text from Buck read.

Eddie clicked into the video, noting it wasn’t Buck’s personal account, but instead, the cursed, 118exposed Tiktok account used solely to embarrass them.

In the video, Buck was in a hospital gown. There was a small patch of gauze at the back of his head and his pupils were expanded. He didn’t look in pain, however. Instead he was smiling widely, head almost flopping to the side to look at what Eddie presumed was Chimney holding his phone to record.

Across the screen a text box read, ‘When he gets local anesthetic and won’t shut up about his fiancée’.

‘Eddie’, Buck mumbled on screen, ‘Eddie is da love of ma life. Wanna kiss his face and be Mrs. Diaz’

‘Evan, you’re a boy’, Maddie’s exasperated voice came from off screen, ‘You’d be Mr. Diaz’.

Buck’s face scrunched adorably, a pout on his lips, ‘Imma boy? But I wanna marry Eddie. He’s Mr. Diaz so that means I have ta be Mrs. Diaz. Maddie, I need a dress. Will you find a preeety one, wanna look cute for Eddie so he’ll love me.’

‘He already loves you. You’re getting married Sunday, Buckley’, Chimney laughed.

‘Woah’, Buck whispered in amazement, eyes wide, he pointed at himself but missing and pointed at the wall, ‘Me and Eddie? Married? Magic is real. My wish worked.’.

‘Imma marry the hell out of him, be the best husband ever, gonna cuddle him so hard and kiss his stupid pretty face every day’, Buck sighed, clutching his hands to his chest as he smiled lazily, ‘Gonna squish him with these giant arms the doctors gave me’

The video ended with Buck smiling, a big goofy grin taking up his face as he repeated his love for Eddie.

Aoife had been right.

He had no reason to worry.

No accident big or small was going to keep Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley from marrying the hell out of him on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thanks so much for the well wishes and comments on the last installment! 
> 
> I hope you liked this one! I wanted Buck to have some family at this, so meet Aoife Buckley. Buck's gran who is Irish. I meant to write her husband in, I swear he exists, I just forgot to introduce him. And yes I made them Irish because I am Irish and we have some cute wedding traditions and terms of endearments for which I have provided translations and pronunciation guides below!
> 
> Also, my friend and a few of you have hinted at wanting some pieces beyond the Tiktok. So I was thinking, would anyone be interested in reading a chapter fic of oneshots based on some of the things mentioned in the Tiktok installments? Like about what happened after the kiss in the first fic, Eddie's reaction to the tongue piercing in person, the fight with Buck's parents etc?
> 
> If so leave a comment below! If you don't mind either way and enjoy these little fics, still leave a comment below cause they make me smile!
> 
> A stór (Uh st-or)- my treasure, endearment for parent/child or grandparent/grandchild relationship  
> A Mhórai (Uh WOR-ee) - a way of saying Gran or Grandmother in Irish  
> Do Ghra ( Duh Graw) - your love  
> A Chumman (Chu-ma-n) - sweetheart  
> Eóghan (O-In)- one of the Irish names for John, which is Evan in Welsh  
> O Buchalla- the original Irish for Buckley which is the Anglicized of the surname from Irish


End file.
